(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced box structure and more particularly to a triangular hollow container positionable within the box with edges only of the container being in contact with respective side walls of the box while the side walls of the container are spaced inwardly of the box side wall whereby articles positioned in the triangular container are spaced and protected from the box side walls.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In the shipping of fragile articles, often such articles become broken in their shipping container during transportation due to mishandling of the container due to improper packaging of the article within the container. Various prior art methods have been devised whereby to maintain such fragile articles immovable within the container and spaced from the side walls thereof. For example, these articles are mounted on support frames which are positioned in close fit within a box with the article being secured to the support frame to remain in spaced relation to the side walls of the box. The spaces within the box are then filled with material that will prevent any shifting of the article or the support frame within the box. Such box construction is expensive and time-consuming to assemble.